SonicFanonCentral Wiki
nervously Are we live??? Are you sure?? Oh hey there!! Ladies and Gentlemen! I present to you ! A wiki where you can form and create your own original Sonic Fan Character! Big, small, skinny, fat, you name 'em! Everyone is welcome here, so don't be afraid to express your ideas! At this exact moment, there are on this wiki!! And it's growing to an even bigger number! How impressive is that?! Well, I we can do that, Let's make a goal and try to bring it up to the 10,000's! ^_^ Also, if you need to communicate with some of the admins quickly, or wanna come and have fun with some of the regulars, feel free to message us Overview · Wiki tutorial · · Forum · Announcements · Xat · Current Roleplays -----------------Announcements-----------------> Announcements As of June 15-11, For rules and regulations have been made. Please read here ---- As of June, Tuesday 15th, Sonic Fanon Central Wiki has been created! be nice to the new site! ^_^ ---- Most pages at SFCW will be protected, whether semi-protected or fully protected. If you want to vandalize, '''DON'T. The page(s) will be protected and the user will be banned for being in violation of our Main Policy. Just a head's up! ---- More announcements.... ---- Current Expose In the following article, I'll discuss a little known subject: Dark Gaia's Further Effects on Earth. The Sonic franchise is hardly known for following the Laws of Physics, but some things you can't just turn a blind eye to. Dark Gaia was a massive creature, bursting forth from the Core of Earth in a fury of rock and fire. So how is it the towns in Sonic Unleash seem so unaffected? If Sonic did follow our world's laws of Nature, we can see just how different a game Sonic Unleashed would be. read more Event Blog I'm sure everyone's excited for the 20th Anniversary of the (epic) Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, so to celebrate we've set up a blog to sound off. Tell us what you think! Featured User : ' ' : Site Policies : Search SFW! type=search width=35px buttonlabel=Lucky? searchbuttonlabel=Search break=no Featured Character Featured Article Helpful Wiki Tips * When you're editing, always organize your articles into headers and sub-headers. It will look much nicer than keeping it together in one big page, and it will help other users find the section that they are looking for in your article. * When you create an article, be sure to categorize them appropriately into one of the main categories; Heroes, Anti Heroes, Villains, Objects and others, Locations, Super Forms, Roleplay Pages or Fan Fiction; it'll make finding your articles a lot easier. * Use the community as your helpdesk! If you can't do something or something's going on which is not right, then ask fellow users and admins for help. If we can't help, then you could ask on the Help Wiki! Help Out! Do you need something to do? Well then, help out! *Check out our ' '! *Check out our ' '! *See which pages ' '! *Please expand ' '! *Fix these ' '! *Add links to these ' '! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse